The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlling network traffic, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling network traffic that may prevent the data transmission delay of a network.
A control area network (CAN) is a two-wire serial communication bus that is an industry standard widely used for automobiles and industrial control applications in addition to medical equipment, avionics, office automation facilities, consumer products, other many products and applications. A CAN controller may be currently used as a stand-alone device configured to interface with a micro controller, a circuit integrated into a micro controller chip or a module inserted thereinto.
Since 1986, CAN users (software programmers) have developed a plurality of high-level CAN application layers (CALs) that expand the functions of the CAN, using CAN physical layers and CAN frame formats and supporting CAN specifications. CANopen is one of the CALs which is a protocol supporting the CAN, and is also being used for managing and monitoring programmable logic controller (PLC) equipment in various industrial fields. As the usage of a CANopen network is expanded, there is a need to prevent the data transmission delay of the CANopen network.